


Maybe it was fate. Maybe not.

by katesgeko



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I have no idea where this is going, Love/Hate, Psychological Trauma, Seth Gecko loves shopping with Kate Fuller, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, he falls for her after, she falls for him first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesgeko/pseuds/katesgeko
Summary: AU where Seth Gecko not only steals Kate's Fuller freedom but steals her soul too





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fic and I hope you like it! Sorry if you find some mistakes I'm honestly really nervous for this, so let's see how it goes! Also, these first chapters will be very small, giving the fact that I've only started writting fanfics a few days ago, so, I'm sorry if in some I write a lot and in other I praticlly don't write anything!
> 
> A quick resume so you won't be confused: Kate is in highschool with Kisa and Seth is a little bit older, that's how I see it in my head, but if you want to picture it differently you're welcome.
> 
> I take suggestions and leave kudos :) Thank you!

CHAPTER 1

 

Maybe it was fate. Maybe not.

The thing is: it happened.

Kisa and Kate left Cookies&Coffee (a local coffee shop) by 6:40pm and at 7:10 they were already at Kisa’s home.  
They were best friends since the 6th grade, when Kisa moved in to town, so they knew each other very well, such as their parents. Kisa’s dad always worked late and her mother worked at night so they barely saw each other and when they did, it meant nothing because their relationship wasn’t the best. She got distanced from them since they moved to a new town, looking for a better job and a better house, not that they didn’t had that in New York but they always wanted more and more, and Kisa didn’t aproved that, she just couldn’t.

\- “So many people starving to death in Africa and they want a bigger house? More money? Can you believe it?”

And that’s how it started. A 6 year relationship that was hardly going to end. 

\- “Kisa, I can’t say anything about it. They’re your parents, you have to respect that.”

\- “I hate them so much, I don’t even consider them my parents any- Oh my god! I’m so sorry, I didn’t meant to say that, Kate, I’m so-”

\- “It’s ok, you’re just pissed off, I get it, come here”.

Kate lost her parents when she was 15 in a car accident, when her dad was taking her mom to the hospital and, according to the police investigations, missed a red sign which made a truck go over the car. Since then, Kate’s been with her auntie that didn’t liked her so much. She was always drunk and bringing men to their home which pissed off Kate really much.

\- “Do you want to eat something?”

Getting up from the bed she was already laid down on, Kate got up so fast that it looked like no one had ever asked her if she wanted to eat something.

\- “What do you have to eat? Do you have any cereal? This fridge is a mess Kisa.”

\- “No. No No No!”

\- “What is it now?” Leaving the fridge door open to see what was going on Kate walked past the living room but there was no one there except the front door open. Afraid of what was happening, Kate opened the door and saw Kisa running.

\- “Where are you going?”

\- “I left our costumes at C&C, we can’t perform without them!”

Kisa and Kate were perfoming at the town’s theather tonight and they were supposed to be training their lines by now. The costumes didn’t really matter for the training but Kisa always wanted things to be perfect, so there she was, running the street like a freak going to get their costumes. The good thing was that the coffee wasn’t too far away from her home.

Once Kate had settled up her bowl with cereals and milk she heard a noise. A loud noise.

\- “Kisa, is that you?”

No answer.

\- “Kisa? Are you joking or what, is that you?”

Kate put the bowl of cereal down in the table and went to the living room, to see if Kisa was pranking her, since she loved pranks and horror movies. And for her surprise she saw a man. Not too old, maybe around his 23 years old, with beard, a structured face, defined muscles that were obvious under that white t-shirt he was wearing, a pair of boots that even if her auntie’s sold her apartmant couldn’t afford it and his hair was black. Or brown? Guess she doesn’t remember too well, giving the fact that in the next second, the only thing she remembers very well was a gun pointed right to her face.

\- “Well, guess I’m not a girl. Who are you?”

\- “I-I-”

\- “Spell!”

\- “I’m Kate”

\- “Kate! What a beautiful name, too bad you probably won’t last long today sweetheart, but hey let’s get to it, where’s the sweet sweet owner of this house? Or better, his cute daughter?”

\- “I-I- I don’t know.”

The next thing she felt was a gun pressed against her forehead, that gave her chills just to know that probably she was going to die today or get hurt. The guy laughed on her face, so she thought that maybe if she lied some more he’d buy it.

\- “Here’s the deal Katie: You tell me where hot, sweet, miss Kisa is or I’ll put a bullet into your brain. Do you want that?”

\- “N-No”.

\- “Great! So if you don’t want to die today tell me where she is”.

\- “I told you, I don’t know”.

She thought he was buying all the lies she was telling him until a cute voice broke off the silence in that house.

\- “Hey Kate, have you seen my headph- Oh my god! Kate”

She thought she was going to throw up because of every single thing she was feeling right now. With her back pressed against his chest, his arm almost choking her neck to death and a gun now pointed at her shoulder she thought she wasn’t going to survive this minute.

\- “Look who’s here! Sweet Kisa!”  
\- “Let her go or I’ll call the cops!”

\- “You know, I honestly wouldn’t do that. You move one step and your friend here dies honey, and you know, I really like her! She just risked her life for you, lying to me, telling me she didn’t knew where you were and look! You’re right here, right now. Guess I don’t need your friend Katie-Cakes anymore am I right?”

\- “Don’t! Please don’t! I’ll do anything you want!”

\- “Anything?”

\- “Anything?”

\- “Yes”

\- “So, why don’t you call your daddy and ask him for your vault’s code?”

\- “What?”

\- “You heard me. If you want to save your friend from dying today, you just have to make a quick call.”

\- “I can’t do that, and even if I did he wouldn’t give it to me.”

\- “Your friend here, Katie, would do anything for you and you won’t do anything for her? Too bad then.”

And in the next second, everything was black.


	2. Pizza man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry if this is too short, you know I'm still trying to process all of this. I hope you like it, sorry for any mistakes, leave kudos and comments.

It felt like burning fire. The only thing she remembers was the blood that was falling to the ground through her mouth and shoulder. She had been shot. Kate had been shot. The pain was excruciating, she felt like she couldn’t take it anymore and she couldn’t. She had to admit to herself that she was weak. She was a weak woman, or more: a weak kid. Kate was doing 19 in 2 weeks. But all of that didn’t mattered anymore because she really thought she was going to die, until she felt another arm, holding her and guiding her to somewhere she doesn’t quite remember. Her eyes were half open, half closen, so how could she find out who was that? Maybe it was Kisa helping her, but the thieve would never let her help Kate unless she called her Dad and asked for the vault number. Which wasn’t going to happen in her perspective.

*

It was late, she doesn’t remember what time it was but she was on the couch. Kisa’s couch. What was she doing there? And why wasn’t she dead already? What happened? Kate needed answers. Looking over her shot shoulder it was covered with some white bandage which now was covered in blood giving the blood loss. Who had done all of that for her? Settle her in the couch, put some bandage on the wound. Who? Maybe the cops arrived the moment she got shot and arrested that stupid thieve. Maybe not.

\- “You can’t do that”

\- “Sunshine, don’t tell me what to do or that princess up stairs will not end up good”

\- “Stop threathing her, I’m done with your treats, just take the money and go!”

\- “Orders are Orders. If you say something rude to me again, your friend suffers, you decide.”

Was that the thieve? Seemed like his voice but she just couldn’t believe it. Was he the one that put that bandage on her? The same one who shot her? Not possible.

\- “Oh look, little princess is awake!”

\- “Oh my god, Kate are you ok? How are you feeling? Everything will be ok, I promise.”

\- “I-I d-don’t feel v-very well”

\- “It’s normal, but hey you’re alive! You made it! I’m taking you to the hospital”

\- “You can take her to the hospital, if you fake a history on how she got shot. If you say anything about me, you won’t get through today. Both of you. Or maybe I can kill all your loved ones first and then you guys, how cool is that?”

They both remained silence.

\- “I need to go now, I have what I want and you have- uh. Shot friend? Well, good luck on your stupid teenage lives”

\- “Oh and Kisa? If this money isn’t real, I’ll be back. For one of you, guess I’ll leave it as a surprise.”

 

* 1 week later *

 

Kate had fully recovered from her shoulder, now that she had rested 3 days in her home and went to school the other 2. Her auntie, Vanessa, had been home all those 5 days but today was her turn at work, so she had to leave and Kate had to do dinner herself. She was an awesome cooker actually, her mom taught her well before the accident. But she wasn’t in the mood for cooking, so she ordered a pizza. 

20 minutes later the doorbell rang. A tall man with a hat and a pizza box in his hand.

\- “Hi” - Trying to reach her jean-back pocked she realized she only had some coins there.  
\- “Uhm, sorry, do you mind if I just go there to get the rest of the money? It will be quick.”

She ran to the kitchen to get some more money her auntie left her but when she got back from the door, the pizza man wasn’t there anymore.

\- “Hello? Where are you? Where’s my pizza?”

Suddently a loud noise was heard upstairs, like a chair falling, or a book. With fear already in her eyes, afraid it would be the man she was fearing for the last week, she climbed upstairs, entered her room and then she saw.

The pizza man sitting in her bed. The thieve sitting in her bed.

\- “Hey there sunshine”

\- “Please don’t hurt me”

\- “You see, last time we met it was a little awkward. Let’s try again. I’m Seth, who are you?

\- “I’m not doing this, leave or I’ll call the police!”

Getting up from the bed real quick and approaching her in a way she couldn’t even see how close they were, he asked again.

\- “I said: I’m Seth, who are you?”

\- “K-Kate”

\- “Hello Kate, please don’t be nervous, I won’t hurt you. Well, not like last time, I promise. Only if you try something really stupid which I think you won’t giving the fact you were almost dying and I guess you didn’t liked the feeling.”

\- “Why are you here Seth?”

\- “YES! That’s how I like it. A normal conversation! In which I think your friend Kisa would never be able to have with me, so I decided to pay you a visit.”

\- “Why?”

\- “She lied to me. She gave me fake money and she knew the risks. Now she’s going to pay for it”

\- “What are you going to do?”

\- “That’s a surprise”.

 

*

 

She tried to fight it. She really did, but she couldn’t. The fact is: A weak woman can’t win a fight with a strong man. The moment she knew, she was already in his shoulders, being carried to a black car that smelled like smoke. She was being stolen. Taken hostage by a thieve named Seth in a car that smelled like smoke to somewhere. She wondered where he would take her. Did he have a house? Well, but that didn’t really mattered, she just wanted to escape this whole nightmare and she couldn’t. He sat her on the passanger seat, put her seat belt on, even though she tried to punch him. She couldn’t scream because in the meantime he put some tape on her mouth and arms so she wouldn’t run.

\- “Okay princess, let's do this".


	3. the neighbourhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I had to organize my ideas and have some corage to write it down again, but here it is :)

By the time Kate woke up she was in the car, parked in a garage (it seemed like one, but she couldn’t see clearer because all the lights were shut down) and she had no idea where she was, but she was sure it wasn’t good. Maybe she was near her home, just in a neighboour garage. Maybe she was far away from her home, friends and “family”. She tried to keep a positive thought that Kisa would send the money, she would be fine and delivered in safety and later on her life she would forget it. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t keep that positive light in her brain, even if she wanted to, because this was happening and there was no way back unless Kisa’s father gave up all the money he had saved all these years for a girl. Instead she thought the police would come up with something to find out who he was or where they were staying. Interrupting her from her thoughts, she heard a voice. A man’s voice. Seth’s voice.

\- “Good morning sushine”

\- “Where are we?”

\- “Can’t tell, but one thing I can tell, you’re going to love it. Everyone does”

\- “Everyone?” He couldn’t be serious. Did he lived with more friends? More hostages? Maybe he has this “stealing people” lifestyle and it’s normal for him. She couldn’t even think.

\- “Yes, get out of the car, you slept the whole morning!”

\- “I’m sorry” She meant it. What she didn’t meant was to fall asleep when they left, but since they left at afternoon, it was a long trip she was sure. Did he sleep? Why was she caring anyways.

When she left the garage, and now she was sure it was a garage because the lights had been turned on since he came in, she saw a garden. A big garden. Lots of houses, big houses, rich people houses. She couldn’t think right now. A man called out, drawing her attention.

\- “Morning Dave!”

\- “Good morning Mr. Thombson, how are you doing today?” - Seth called out. Why was that man calling Seth Dave and why was Seth being so nice? Was he faking his identity?

\- “I’m better, thank you, cancer is hard to handle but we have to keep going and living life like a normal person, and I guess you know how that feels.”

\- “Better than anyone Sir.”

\- “Who’s that? A new girlfriend? Guess things with Vanessa didn’t worked out very well...”  
\- “Yeah, she was driving me crazy Sir. You should’ve seen it”

\- “Well, good luck with that one, have a good day Dave.”

What was going on? Did Seth had cancer and beat it? He didn’t seemed like someone who had cancer, he was a robber and a bad guy. Normally, people who had cancer turned out to be more kind and more life appreciating. Seth wasn’t that person. At least she didn’t knew that part of him. And who was Vanessa? His old girlfriend? Did he even managed to have a real girlfriend or was it all faking? Why did he even allowed that man to call me his girlfriend?

He leaded her to a huge house with some white and red-whine paiting outside and lots of windows, which made her stomach turn upside down. Was that his house? How could he afford that? I mean, yes he was a robber, but that house must’ve cost a million dollars at least. She kept her mouth shut, without saying any word.

\- “Welcome to paradise princess”

He meant it because that house was probably the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen in her short life. The all decorated kitchen by the right side, the living room on her left, all connected. In her front was a stair, that leaded to a 1st floor and behind that was 3 doors, 2 on the left side and 1 on the right. She wondered what was inside of them, just as she wondered what was upstairs.

\- “Well… Are you gonna say something or will you be mouth-less all day?”

\- “I-uh Do you live in here?”

\- “Well, not technically. This is a friend’s house but he’s out so it’s all mine”

Right. It couldn’t be his, for sure.

\- “Did you steal him it too?”

\- “Wait, what?” He started laughing and she felt so embaressed, was she the only he had stolen?

\- “I’m not stealing anyone princess. I’m just keeping you hostage until your friend gives me the money she owes me.”

\- “You stole my life asshole! Don’t you get that? I can’t go to school anymore which means I’ll fail this year, I can’t talk to my friends or family, I can’t go out, I’m stuck here! With you”

\- “Let’s get this straight, come on”

He grabbed her by her arm and dragged her into the living room, and she hated it. She hated the way he was always bossing her and if she didn’t do as he asked he would kill her or put another bullet into her shoulder. Shoulder. Her shoulder was still hurt from the bullet and she needed a hospital, something he wasn’t going to take her. 

\- “You’re hurting me, stop!”

He let her go and she felt like if she was more harsh with him it would work. Maybe one day she could escape this hell and go home. She was already planning an escape from that house.

\- “Just sit okay? I’ll explain you everything”

\- “I don’t want an explanation, don’t you get that? Are you dumb or what? I want to leave, I don’t want to be here, I don’t want to live in this luxury house, I don’t want to be near you, I just want all of this to be over”

\- “It’ll I promise, just listen to me ok?”

She couldn’t. He was pissing her off and she was pissing him off. Both of them wanted something they couldn’t get.

\- “No, just let me go or I’ll leave screaming and asking people for help, since you live in a nice neighboorhod I bet they’ll help me and you will go to jail”

\- “Already making your plan to leave princess? Well that’s early, I wasn’t expecting. Maybe your friend Kisa would be more educated than you and I would get the money easier.”

\- “Well guess what asshole, you brought me now deal with it”

She wasn’t like this, she knew that deep down. She was just trying to make him upset so he would leave her alone and probably let her go, but she was so wrong. He wasn’t giving up so soon, indeed, he wasn’t going to give up at all.

\- “Listen very close because this one is gold. Everyone that you ever loved is either dead or back there. Now, or you obey me and let me explain everything and we can have a decent relationship while you’re here or shit, it’ll be hard for you princess. You know what I’m capable of, I can kill all your friends and the rest of your family in front of you without blinking an eye. I’m not so sure about you, are you all that? Are you so though as you’re trying to be?”

And Kate realized he was right. She wasn’t though, and she wasn’t a bitch. She wasn’t Kisa. Her best friend could handle it, she could be a bitch and a badass at the same time, and if he had kidnapped her, she would find a way out of it. Kate not so much. Kate recognized she was weak, she couldn’t be a bitch because she was already an angel. She was the most kind person someone could ever meet. And so, she sat down on the expensive couch, beside Seth.

\- “You’re probably thinking about what that man outside, Mr. Thombson, said to me. I’m not the one who had cancer. My brother has cancer.”

\- “What?” Kate was shooked. He had a brother. He had someone he cared about which meant he had a heart.

\- “His name is Richard and he’s in a private clinic nearby. I’m trying to steal the money so I can pay his medicines and he can come home fine, I don’t know if you know but medicines nowadays are really expensive and so, I need the money.”

\- “I- I’m so sorry, I wasn’t expecting you to-”

\- “I know, you were expecting me to be just a robber whose goal was to steal some money, get a vacation on some beach and enjoy life at it’s best. Well, we don’t always get what we want, isn’t that right? Look, I just need those medicines for Richard and some savings, that’s why I’m doing this. I hope your friend gives me the money, otherwise I have to try other options.”

\- “I’m really sorry, no one should go through that”

\- “You’re right, and neither should you. I know what happened to your parents Kate. Losing our parents is hard, I know the feeling, that’s why I kidnapped you and not Kisa. It sounds weird, I know, but I feel like you can understand me in ways Kisa couldn’t.

She didn’t knew what to say, he just opened himself to her. The guy who stole her, who stole her life was being so nice and she couldn’t believe it. How could he be such an ass and also be a decent person?

A knock on the door got her attencion and Seth was already up to go open it.

\- “Hello Seth.” She recognized the voice and tried to remember. Right, Mr. Thombson.

\- “Hi Mr. Thombson, what can I do for you?”

\- “Look, me and Jane were wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner tonight?”

\- “Ahh, I don’t know Mr. I have lots of things to do today and my girlfriend is tired.”

\- “Oh… We’re doing fried chicken, we know you love it! And you could introduce your girlfriend to us”

\- “I don’t know...” Seth didn’t wanted to accept. He wanted to keep Kate apart from all of it because these neighbours were really persistent on finding and discovering new information about someone.

\- “C’mon, just for today. Me, you, Jane and...”

\- “Kate”

\- “Kate! It was also my mother’s name, it’s wonderful. So, will you go?”

\- “Sure... sure, what time?”

\- “8:00, don’t be late! Thank’s for accepting Dave!”

As soon as he closed the door, he ran to the living room to warn Kate, but she had her face turned right to him. She listened to the conversation and so, she knew what he had done.

\- “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to accept that, it’s just that they’re really persistent, and if I don’t accept something, they’ll suspect and then probably find out something I don’t want them to know”

\- “It’s okay… I just don’t get why you called me your girlfriend, I mean you could say I was your cousin or something like that”

\- “They know my whole family so, no way. And no way you’re wearing that clothes to the dinner.”

Was he telling her she was ugly in those clothes? Or that the clothes were horrible or ugly for her? She didn’t took it as an offense.

\- “Why not?”

\- “Kate, they’re rich people, they dress themselves like they’re going for a gala or something like that. We need to get you a dress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it, leave kudos and comment some ideas for the next chapter, I already have what I'm going to write in mind but I can always add some stuff! 
> 
> Sorry for some mistakes, my english isn't the best and if you didn't understand something, just tell me I'll explain it.
> 
> Also, I didn't described the house more because I want you to picture it your way :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! sorry for the late post, i've been really busy with school! i hope you like this short one, i had more in mind for this but i just didn't knew how to put it on the context. so here it is :) sorry for any mistakes and enjoy! any questions just send them and leave kudos!

Kate was still upset and angry for all he had done to her and her life, but if she was going to stay some time with him they needed to get along with each other. And when he talked about his brother and why he was doing this, she felt like she didn’t knew him. Because, in fact, she didn’t but that man was totally different from the man who shot her. Maybe he had a “double” personallity. Or maybe he wasn’t that bad guy at all. She wanted to think like that. After she asked where the bathroom was (and so, she found out that the bathroom was in the left corner of the hall behind the stairs) she also found a way to change her bandage into something less bloody, but she knew she needed a hospital more than anything because that wound hurt like a bitch. A couple of minutes later they left to somewhere, to buy her a dress.

\- “So, what do you think of this one?” Kate’s voice was low and afraid of what would leave his mouth.

\- “Yea...uh, it’s good, you look good” Seth didn’t seemed so sure about what he was saying.

\- “It sucks right?”

Kate wasn’t used to buy lots of clothes, even dresses. She probably wore a dress only 5 times in her whole life because she hated it. And she was poor, so she couldn’t afford 300$ clothes, but Seth could. And he was doing it for her. Well, probably for his image because he knew that if he took Kate on that dinner with her cheap and dirty clothes his neighbours would shock to death.

\- “No, it looks good on you, do you want to take that one?”

Seth was sitting on a puff outside the dressing rooms, that were huge.

\- “No, I mean, it looks horrible, it’s pink, it has a lace on the back, the zipper won’t come out, UGH!”

Kate was probably trying to get that zipper down 2 minutes by now.

\- “Do you want some help?”

\- “If you don’t mind...”

She did mind though, she barely knew this guy, he was a thieve and a bad man. What would her parents think of her right now? Stuck into a dressing room, with a 499$ horrible dress on, with the zipper trapped, and a robber, who shot her and almost caused her death now behind her with his hand on her shoulder and the other on the zipper. The zipper was really hard to get out, but he managed it just fine.

\- “There ya go”

With her back now exposed to him and her cheeks turning red she heard something she wasn’t expecting.

\- “I didn’t look, just so you know… probably wondered”

\- “Thanks… uh, I’m going to dress up and then get other dresses to try on.” She had her eyes closed, with fear of what his face expression would be if she opened them.

\- “I can get some for you to try if you want”

\- “Yes, that would be nice, thanks.”

And like that, he vanished and she thanked god. While he was gone she took some time to sit and think about what was happening. All of it. Where were Kisa when she needed her the most? What about her auntie? Since she now had a phone she could call them, but it would be too risky and Seth would probably find out. She had to find a way to get out of this nightmare. At least that’s what she called it.

\- “Hey, I found these 2, I figured you would like them… What do you think?”

She was shocked. Two beautiful dresses, one black and one blue, she could picture them both as “princess dresses”.

\- “Those are cool, thanks, I’ll try them.”

And in the end, he bought the black one, and a pair of high heels.

*

She was, indeed, a princess in this moment. Once she walked down the stairs of the well decorated mansion she saw Seth in a black suit, which looked great on him she admited. They changed some words and he told her to relax, but it meant nothing.

\- “You have no reason to be nervous, we just go there and pretend we are a couple, that we are friends? Look, I’m sorry but they just have to buy it, they wouldn’t if I said you were my cousin”

\- “You could’ve said I was your friend?” Kate was in fact pissed off, she didn’t wanted to wear that dress and those shoes! She barely knew how to walk on those, and she definitely didn’t wanted to be there. She just wanted to go home and couldn’t.

\- “Well, now you’re my girlfriend, just accept it!”

\- “WELL, what if they ask us to kiss or something like that?”

He was starting to piss off too, she could see. Maybe if she kept acting like this he would get tired off her and drop her in the side of the road.

\- “Can you stop asking questions? If they ask us, we say no. Simple! Can we leave now? We’re late”

*

Ms. Thombson was nice, at least she seemed to. While both men were talking on the living room, Kate was helping Ms.Thombson with dinner despite being already done. Both of them talked about their lives and cooking recipes until she called both men to the table. For Kate’s surprise, they had a room just for dinners. They were really rich, she thought.

\- “Well then, let’s eat” Mr. Thombson was the first to pronounce himself.

The food was already on the table and it was delicious, so Kate ate like there was no tomorrow. Seth was in front of Kate and he started punching her feet with his own and that’s when she realized everyone was looking at her like she was a tiger eating a goddamn puppy. She couldn’t avoid it, she hadn’t had a decent meal for 12h by now.

\- “Uh… I’m sorry, I just really hungry.. sorry”

Now Ms.Thombson talked.

\- “It’s ok sweetie. So tell us, when did you and Seth met?”

No.No.No, not those couple questions! How the hell was she supposed to answer that? Well, he first broke into my friends house, Kisa, shot me on my shoulder leaving me to die, then he took all the money my friend had, except it was fake, so he came back and kidnapped me. Now I’m faking I’m his girlfriend so you, rich, decent people won’t find out about his criminal life and how I’m incredibly bleeding through my shoulder right now. Oh and I also forgot to mention that he intends to kill me for real if my friend doesn’t give him the money he wants in some weeks. That’s how our romance started. Kate was scared.

\- “Me and Kate met in France when she was on a vacation and I was working there.”

France? Really? Why France? She had no words to explain how humiliated she felt right now.

\- “France! City of love! Must’ve been one hell of a story son” Mr. Thombson really liked Seth she thought. “So, tell us, how did you two fell for each other?”

We didn’t.

\- “We uh...” Seth was nervous too she could see it in his eyes because at this precise moment he was looking at her like a lost child in a supermarket. So Kate decided to intervine, since this was going to last for at least 2 hours.

\- “I had an app on my phone called Tinder and we decided to meet at a Restaurant near Paris, he paid me dinner and then he asked for my number. Since then we’ve talked and now we’re a couple. Funny story right?” She was laughing because all of this was so fake. This dinner, this story, she and Seth and clearly Mr.Thombson and Ms.Thombson were faking they were a happy married couple.

\- “Wow!” Ms.Thombson was shocked by this whole fake story. “Well then, let’s have some desert to celebrate”.

Once they ate the desert and Kate was feeling like an elephant they left, heading to Seth’s house that was nearby.

 

*

\- “Why would you have to say that? Tinder, really? They didn’t buy it.”

Seth was pissed off, she knew it.

\- “Well, you were stuck ok? I had to find a way and that was what came to my mind. Sorry if you didn’t liked it Dave. And how do you know they didn’t buy it? Ms.Thombson seemed like she was really into it”

\- “I know them for years Kate. Now they’re probably wondering who you are because they sure as hell know you are not my girlfriend.”

\- “Is that a bad thing?”

\- “If the whole village knows we’re screwed Kate. Screwed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also sorry if the relationship between seth&kate is going too fast (I CAN'T STAND THE IDEA OF THEM ALREADY FKING ON A KITCHEN) but i'll try to burn it as slow as i can!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate Fuller is a curious woman. Will her curiosity lead her to her dark thoughts? Maybe. Maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY for the late chapter, I've been thinking of many ways of writting this fanfic and I just can't think about it, I guess I just need to grab my computer and start writting.  
> I promise the next chapter won't take so much time to come out.  
> And also, I HATE SLOWBURN FML!

It had been 1 week. One week stuck in a house with a thieve and murderer. A murderer who by her surprise helped her with her wound and actually cured it. Well, at least in the physical way, because she was definetly emotionally damaged and he couldn’t fix it. No, he couldn’t, even if he tried.

She had no clothes, only the ones she was wearing the day she was kidnapped which were a white t-shirt, a pair of pants and boots. And she also had that dress which was out of question. She needed some clothes and if she was going to be there for a long time she needed some rules or at least good conditions. So she thought if she pressed him enough, he would buy her some clothes or at least let her pick them.

He did accepted the offer. 

It was a nice sunday morning when she was waken up by some stupid buzzing alarm. Not that she was asleep anyways, how could she sleep with so much fear? She had fallen asleep some nights and it was terrifying. All the nightmares, all the shots and screaming. No. It was a horror to fall asleep. She thought that maybe it would turn itself off but well, maybe it had been buzzing for already 2 minutes. And it was pissing Kate off.

\- “Seth!”

She got no answer. And she always got answers. Maybe he left? What if he had been off to buy her clothes? He said he would do that someday, what if this is the day? With the thought that today could be the day she would succesfully escape her nightmare, she got herself up from her bed and opened the door slowly.

\- “Seth?”

Still no answer.

His bedroom was in front of hers and his door was open, so, with curiosity she thought why not? Why not peek out and see what’s inside? It was just a bedroom anyways, not a sanctuary.

She pushed the door and there it was. A simple bedroom with messed up sheets and no gods to adore.

It was hard to admit but it smelled like heaven in there, although it was a men’s bedroom. He probably used a lot of perfume. She walked there and there looking for nothing. For nothing, just her curiosity. She noticed he had a personal bathroom and also decided to step in to peek.

\- “Oh man! Can he stop surprising me?”

Yes, Kate Fuller was talking right to herself because she couldn’t tontain the enthusiasm. He had a hot tub and she needed to try it, at least just for 1 minute. But not right now, right now she needed to focus on finding Seth and finding if he was home or not, because if he wasn’t she was going to get the hell out of there.

\- “I’ll come back for you hot tub”

And as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom there he was. The infamous Seth Gecko.

\- “Seth!”

\- “Ms. Fuller, you need to stop invading other people privacy”

She got caugh. She got caugh spying on his bedroom. What was he going to think of her now? 

\- “No, I-I wasn’t breaking any of your privacy, I’m sorry, I just saw your door open and-”

\- “You don’t need to explain it.” He started to walk to the bathroom, unbottoning his shirt. “I’m going to have a shower, breaskfast is downstairs, I hope you like it.”

\- “Oh-”. The bathroom door shutted and Kate left his room.

Climbing down the stairs she heard the water falling and imagined what it would be like to shower with Seth Gecko. Ew no! Hell no! What was she doing? Seth is a thieve and he kidnapps people for a living! Was he a good kisser? Probably yes, but why was she thinking about that? Disgusting.

When she hardly made it to the kitchen without thinking of a naked Seth Gecko, she found some pancakes with chocolate and strawberry on top. Besides being hot, Seth Gecko knew how to cook. Christ, was Kate under some sort of spell? He was a bad man, and bad man’s don’t get happy endings.

Who said she wanted a happy ending?

While eating the pancakes she tried to not think of it. Not to think about those things Seth Gecko was doing to her mind. Or body.

\- “Thinking about me princess?”

She jumped at his voice. Not because it scared her but because her answer was what she wasn’t expecting. Yes.

\- “No, far away from that, asshole”

\- “Watch your tongue, didn’t your daddy teach you how to respect other people?”

\- “My daddy taught me a lot of things.”

There was some tension between them, she could say. Reaching a strawberry that was still on the top of her pancake, he asked her about that shopping day she mentioned.

\- “Yea, I-uh. I’m a girl as you can see, so I need all those girly stuff you know...” Kate was trying to hide the fact that her cheeks were all light pink by this moment.

He turned his face to the side, obviously mocking her about it. “Miss Fuller, I’m not understaning what you need, can you be more specific please?”

He was definetly mocking her.

\- “I need to buy bra’s and panties and tampons for my menstruation? Have you ever been with a girl before? Or are you trying to make more fun of me?”

\- “Oh, I’m not trying to make fun of you Ms.Fuller, far from that, I just wanted to know what you needed exaclty.

\- “Well, now that you know what I need, when are we going to shop those things?”

\- “Now, get yourself prepared, we’re leaving in 5 minutes.”

Well, she wasn’t expecting Seth Gecko to be a man of his word.

He kept surprising her day after day and it was getting worse. Was she able to handle it? Of course. Was she able to control her actions against him? Well, she wasn’t so sure about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also want to say sorry for having so many talks between them!
> 
> sorry for any gramatical mistakes!
> 
> please leave kudos if you like it and also comment and send me some ideas!
> 
> thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

“I put a spell on you  
because you’re mine.”  
Annie Lennox

 

Seth Gecko hated shopping with women. Why would they take so much time picking something and not just take it? Men would just take what they wanted and buy it. Well, that “women take 4 hours shopping” didn’t worked with Kate Fuller. She seemed so happy to finally be on a shopping and getting what she wanted for once that she took everything she saw in her front. Coming to a shopping couldn’t become an habit giving the fact that someone could recognize Seth or even Kate, so he decided to make this day memorable for her. Not because she wanted to or because she was different from all other woman Seth Gecko had ever met, but because she deserved it. He recognized that. So he took her to a little coffee shop that served waffles and ice cream after all that shopping.

\- “So, why did you bring me here?” She was definetly a curious woman though.

\- “I thought you probably would be hungry after all that shopping” And he was definetly a liar.

He honestly brought her there because he wanted to take her out, he wanted to see what Kate looks like when she’s not a prisioner, not that she’s one. But he wanted to see what a real Kate Fuller looks like.

\- “Well, I’m not that hungry, so you can eat whatever you want and then can we leave maybe?”

That hurt. He probably looked between her and the window silently for at least 3 minutes. He didn’t knew what to say. Kate Fuller was a mistery box, one hour she would be nice to you and another hour she would throw a bunch of stupid lies in front of you just to play tough. He knew she was tough, physically, but he wasn’t so sure about the emotionally way. He knew she wanted to say yes, he knew she was hungry because her stomach was making noises since they left the shopping and he knew deep down she didn’t wanted to go home either. Her real home. She didn’t wanted to go back to her drunk auntie who didn’t gave her the love she needed. She wouldn’t want to go back to her friend Kisa after all that happened, so, what was stopping her from saying no?

\- “Go to the car Kate.”

\- “Don’t you want to eat someth-”

\- “I said, go to the fucking car Kate!”

And that was tough, but she had to go, she really did because what he was about to do wasn’t going to be pretty for her to watch.

He got his gun out, and as soon as she saw it she grabbed her stuff and ran to the car. And she heard all of it. All the shooting, all the screaming and all the mess going inside that coffee shop. Lucky for her, the only people eating there were them, so all the screaming must’ve come from the kitchen employees. A couple minutes after everything cooled down, she saw Seth coming out of the coffee shop and throwing a bag in the back of the car.

\- “Seth, what’s going on?” She was scared of what “dark” would look like.

She didn’t got an answer, he just came inside the car, turned the engine on and drove off the coffee shop. It was still a couple of miles away from his house and both of them traveled all those miles in a murderous silence.

The silence was killing her, he could see that, but he couldn’t tell her what happened inside that coffee shop. If he did, she wouldn’t probably look at his face for the next century.

\- “Are you going to talk about it?” She was afraid of what he’d answer. If he did answer.

\- “Talk about what? There’s nothing to talk about” He wanted to hide it from her, she was pure and sweet and girls like her wouldn’t understand what it’s like to live in a endless emotionally pain.

\- “What happened in the coffee shop? I heard screams and shots, did you killed anyone back in there?” She was looking at him with pity eyes. That’s the kind of look he didn’d wanted anyone to look at him with.

\- “We’re going to see Richard tonight” He was changing the subject, but for a good cause.

\- “What? Richard? Your brother? Isn’t he in a private clinic?” Kate Fuller was oficially shocked.

\- “He is, that’s why we’re visiting him.”

\- “You’re changing the subject. What happened back there?” Damn it, she was a hell of a curious woman.

\- “You better stop asking questions and shut the fuck up before I go crazy on you.” He was getting mad now. Why did she have to be so curious?

*

Crazy on you.

The thought of what he said earlier kept playing on her head over and over, that not it mattered that much but he had a special effect on her. That was the scary part.

The driving in the car was silent until they got home, after that Seth told her that they’d be leaving to the clinic in 2 hours so Kate thought of unpacking some of the clothes she bought and getting ready to go. She put some makeup on, after all, she was going to be meeting the reason of her kidnapping, had to be special. She wore a nice dark blue tight dress and a pair of black heals. Looked like she was going to be starring at a Hollywood movie.

After some time she heard a knock on her room door.

\- “Wait, I’m dressing, don’t come in.” She was already dressed, the problem was, the zipper wouldn’t zip. It wouldn’t close and she would ask Seth to zip it obviously but the problem was, the zipper was so big that if Seth was there to close it he would see a back Katie naked, and that was out of question.

\- “Hurry, it’s already 7p.m I told the nurse we would be there at 7:30.”

\- “My zipper’s stuck” She had a big mouth. Everytime she thought anything, she would say it automaticlly out and that was a mistake.

Hearing the door open quickly she closed her eyes, wishing she had never said what she said but it was too late now, her bare back was already turned to him, all her back skin exposed to a thieve who could steal more than just her soul. She felt his soft hands touch her waist to hold her and in a couple of seconds her zipper was finally closed and his hands fell to his side.

\- “Are you okay?” She was more than okay. She wished she never said the zipper was stuck but deep in her mind she knew she did it on purpose. She just wanted to feel his touch and she finally got what she was asking for. His touch.

\- “Uhum”

\- “Ok, let’s get going then or we’re going to be late and I sure as hell don’t want to loose any extra time with my brother”

\- “Sure, let me just grab my purse before we go”

\- “I’ll be waiting downstairs, you have 3 minutes”

Once she got everything in her purse she got downstairs and there he was. In his suit, by luck, his tie was matching her dress color, his hair brushed and a strange smile on his face and yes, he was staring at her too.

“Ready partner?”

Why wasn’t she able to stop herself from smiling? She was basiclly smiling at a criminal who stole her life and her friends. The criminal who was also very hot. The criminal she was falling for and the criminal that was driving her crazy for him.

They both got in the car and from her calculus the clinic was probably 34 minutes away from Seth’s house. As soon as they got there Seth opened Kate’s door. A true gentleman she thought, when he’s not yelling. 

\- “Hello Mr. Gecko, welcome to St. Woods Clinic, Richard is already waiting for you. Maria is waiting for you at the main door to escort you to his room. Are you taking this miss with you?” The woman seemed nice.

\- “Yes, my girlfriend, is there any papers she’ll need to sign?” My girlfriend that sounded just gorgerous.

\- “No Mr. Gecko, it’s just when you come to visit Richard you usually bring someone with you but they always stay in the waiting room, so I thought maybe miss...”

\- “Kate. My name is Kate.”

\- “...Kate, would be in the waiting room too, pardon me”

\- “It’s fine Felicia, we’ll be going now, goodnight”

Kate didn’t knew Seth had taken people with him to this clinic, neither he left everyone in the waiting room except for her. Was she special or something? She was praying for that. While they were walking throught the corridor behind Maria, who led the way although Seth already knew the way to Richard’s room, he placed his hand on the back of her dress holding her in place. If only he knew how her heart started to beat faster and faster after he touched her back in the house. She felt butterflies in her stomach and that was the problem. The butterflies, the heart racing, she knew she was falling for Seth, she just didn’t wanted to admit it because he was a criminal and she blamed him for everything that happened to her. Well, not everything.

They arrived Richard’s room and Kate was nervous again. She was about to meet the main reason her life changed and she wasn’t ready at all.

\- “Hey bud” Seth was soft talking to Richard, like he was a kid.

Richard was sitting down on a chair, also dressed on a suit just like Seth – definitely brothers.

\- “Hey man, how are you doing? Have you been-” As soon as he saw Kate enter the room behind Seth he stopped talking, like a tv turning itself off.

Maria already had left the room, apparently people in the clinic already trusted Seth enough to leave him alone with his brother.

\- “Richard, this is Kate.” She had no words so she just waved. Nerves had just taken over her body and mind, she just froze. What was she supposed to say anyways? “Hey, I’m Kate, your brother kidnapped me so he can pay for your medicines and now I’m adjusting to this run away life and falling in love with him, who would say?” God, she was awkward sometimes. “Kate’s the girl I’m using to get the money to your medicines. I sorta kidnapped her and her rich bestfriend is probably going to pay for her life. Sorry brother, bank robbing wasn’t going to do. I can’t rob without you man.”

Wait, Richard was also a bank robber? What the hell of a family is this one?

\- “Hey Kate, I’m Richard. I’m sorry things had to go this way, I’m sure you’re not happy being kidnapped but once Seth gets the money, you’ll be free and I bet he’ll spare some with you. I also know he’s a pain in the ass sometimes but he’s cool when he wants. But I’m the cooler brother, just so you know.”

Richard seemed nice, although all he said was true: she was kidnapped and in fact, Seth was a pain in the ass too, but maybe this whole situation wasn’t so bad after all, maybe this was supposed to happen. Maybe it was fate. Fate or not, Richard seemed nice and that was worth her kidnapping. After all, this whole situation was just so save his life.

\- “I’m Kate, nice to meet you… Seth talked about you, he says you’re very important. I hope this is all for a good cause, if it is, I’m willing to support it.” Did she just said she wanted to be with them?

Both brothers were looking at each other for awhile probably making their “eye contact conversation”. After that Richard and Seth started to talk about their businesses and problems, brother’s stuff Kate didn’t give a crap about. She started to walk around the room, feeling more confortable with time, it was really cozy although it was basiclly a prison.

\- “I need to go to the bathroom, do you mind if I leave for a second?” Kate really needed to pee, that wasn’t just some crap excuse to leave and run away.

\- “You have 7 minutes, if you’re not here by then I’ll search for you” Seth was really bossy, that’s one thing she couldn’t stand on him.

Kate left the room with no idea what they were going to be talking next.

\- “She seems like a nice girl… Good choice”

\- “She’s pretty good, I actually like her” Seth was being honest. He actually enjoyed Kate’s company more than he enjoyed any other girl’s company, she was a true angel.

\- “And she likes you I see” Richard was always looking into people, trying to see what they expressed and how they expressed their emotions.

\- “Don’t be an idiot, I basiclly kidnapped her, stole her life and her future. How can she like someone like me”

\- “She just said she was willing to be with you until you got the money, it’s not everyday you have a person like that in your life Seth, I say you enjoy what you have there while you have it. And I tell you, she’s a gold one.”

Seth was about to say something except when he was about to say it, Kate came in the room.  
\- “Hey, I’m back! What were you talking about? Got so quiet when I came in”

\- “Nothing sweet, Seth was about to say goodbye, Maria said our time is ending”

\- “Oh okay, well then, nice to meet you Richard, I hope we can meet again soon” She gave him a cheek kiss and then waited outside the door for Seth.

\- “Remember what I said brother, keep it.”

Kate heard what Richard said, she just didn’t knew what he meant by that.

Once they left the clinic and entered the car, Seth asked Kate the only thing he never thought of before visiting Richard today.

\- “Listen… Kate.” He was looking at her with a strange look, she had never seen it, just like the smile he had on his face back when she was coming down stairs.

\- “Uhm?” She honestly had no idea what he was about to ask her.

\- “Do you wanna eat something now? Like, let’s eat something together.” Seth was never the man to ask something, he would just take it.

\- “Seth Gecko, are you asking me out on a date with you?” She looked like she was a hooker, what was she thinking? Couldn’t have she just said yes?

\- “If that’s what you want to call it, yes, will you go out with me tonight?”

\- “Yes, I do.” It looked like she had practiced this a hundred times.

He was definitely falling for her too. He just didn’t knew he was already crazy over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so so sorry for the super late reply, i think about this fanfic everyday!! believe me, everyday, i just don't have the courage to write it down, but here it is. a longer chapter :)))) i hope you all love it as much as i did. leave kudos and comments, love you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter listening to Salted Wound from Sia (from Fifty Shades of Grey - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJov8G_14-s) and that's the music I picture at the restaurant. I'm not going to spoil anymore, happy reading cutipies!

He took her to dinner.

Just not to the place she thought he’d take her. She pictured a small restaurant in a small town, not too expensive, just like the ones she would normally go with Kyle while living her “normal” life. Kyle was Kate’s ex-boyfriend, he broke up with her a couple months ago when she told him she wasn’t ready to have a sexual relationship with him, in fact, she was even surprised that he wanted that so fast. It was her only boyfriend and since she didn’t had any kind of sexual relationship with him, she was still a virgin. Seth, on the other hand, wasn’t a virgin anymore for a really long time now. And she knew it perfectly.

\- “So, where are we going tonight?” Trying to get away from her own thoughts, Kate thought it would be nice to know where they were going, even though she didn’t even knew the name of the town she was.

\- “Ah, it’s a surprise princess”.

\- “C’mon, I don’t even know where I am”. She was being honest about that.

\- “I’m not telling you”. He was smirking like the prick he always was.

She needed a change of subject if she wanted to keep the talk, otherwise they’d just be traveling listening to his lame rock songs on the radio not saying a work to each other.

\- “Um...” looking at him with a anxious look, “have you heard anything from Kisa or her parents? Are they going to send you the money?”

They make eye contact, and as soon as she realizes that she looks away. (“What the hell”)

\- “I haven’t and they’re probably not sending it”, he was serious now.

\- “What do you mean they’re not sending it? They want me dead? Kisa wouldn’t allow that!”. Kate was shocked by his immediate and straight answer.

\- “I don’t wanna talk about it now, can we just enjoy what we’re about to do?”

He was right, this wasn’t the time to be asking about Kisa or what was going to happen with her life. She just wanted to have a good time and maybe that good time was already there because they had just arrived to the restaurant. It was big, full of lights and flowers outside, it had 2 gentlemans outside who took his car and parked it. She waited outside with Seth, looking around the restaurant and checking it out, looking how aesthetic it looked like, she had never seen a place like that before. The restaurant was covered in windows so everyone could see costumers inside – laughing, eating, having fun and a normal rich life, because hell, that restaurant wasn’t a cheap one.

\- “We should get inside, it’s starting to be cold and you don’t have a coat.” Seth Gecko knew how to be a gentleman sometimes, only when he wanted obviously. It was definitly getting cold outside and the only thing she had on was that tight dark blue dress and her high heels. She nodded.

Once they were inside Kate was shocked. Literally shocked. (“How can a place be so beautiful and angelic?” she asked herself in her own mind.) Everything was so lighten and cozy, fancy dinner tables, fancy people, she did not expected this coming from Seth. The waitress told them there was a table avaiable for two in the last floor. They walked to the elevator and once they were inside Seth pressed the button to the last floor. They were alone inside it and so Kate wasn’t expecting to be so close to Seth. He smelled dangerously good and it was taking her to the clouds. Her trip was interrupted when the doors of the elevator opened in the last floor, waiting for them to leave. For their surprise the restaurant had their windows opened on the last floor so it was filled with lights and an amazing landscape to the far away city, also lighten up because of the dark night. One more time, Seth put his left hand behind Kate’s back, a little bit above her ass, leading her the way out. Those hands, those dangerous hands. Her heart started to beat faster again. (“Calm yourself, it’s just a hand”) Deep down she knew it wasn’t just “a hand”.

\- “Hello Mr. And Ms. Can I lead you both to your table please?”

\- “Sure.” Differently from Kate, Seth had a sort of calm in his voice.

They got to their fancy, chic table, which was next to the windows, now opened. 

“Please have a sit, I’ll bring the menu’s in a second.” The waitress was nice.

Seth pushed one of the chairs back so Kate could sit first.

\- “Thank you.” Seth Gecko, a true gentleman – part 1.

After that he pulled his chair back and sitted himself, sitting now in front of her, both looking at each other.

Looking away to the city she said: “Wow… This view is amazing, just blew my mind.”

\- “Yea, it is.”

She didn’t knew if he was still looking at her so she decided to look at him up again, just to make sure and yes, he was still staring at her. Creep but hot at the same time. She smiled up at him, feeling a little bit embaressed by how he was staring at her, looked like he could see inside her soul.

Still smiling she asked: “What?” Her head dropping to her right side.

The waitress arrived there right in the minute he was abou to tell her why he kept staring at her.

\- “Here are your menu’s, when you’re decided please call me.” Giving Seth a big smile which made Kate feel invisible.

\- “Thank you, we will.” She said with a big-fake-ass smile on her face. Kate knew how to be a bitch when she wanted.

Seth now looking between Kate and the menu, indecise what he should order first.

\- “Shoot, this is really expensive here, are you sure you can pay for this?”

He nodded affirmatively.

\- “Oh-keh.” She didn’t knew why she always made these awkward face expressions while talking.

After some time she decided she wanted to try the vegetarian gourmet salad and Seth chose some fancy chicken with rice that she really didn’t cared about.

There was this softly and romantic song playing at the restaurant which made Kate feel unconfortable, seeing everyone around them with their hands together or kissing or eating each others food like a normal couple and then there was Seth and Kate.

While they were eating their dinner, some people started to leave because it was already 10p.m so when they finished eating, there was only 5 couples left on the last floor, so the noise wasn’t that much, all Kate could hear was the far away sounds from the city, the people talking downstairs and the romantic music which was still playing. With the open windows, Kate started to feel the cold breeze coming from the night kick in her body, not that she hadn’t felt that before but it was becoming more and more so she crossed her arms at her chest, keeping herself a little bit warm.

\- “Are you cold? Shit, I’m sorry, I totally forgot about the window thing.”

\- “No, it’s fine, I’m okay you don’t have to worry about it.” She was not okay but she didn’t wanted to bother him.

\- Smiling he said: “I don’t want you to die from freezing Kate, I have my coat in my car, let me go get it, I’ll be back in 5 minutes.”  
\- “Ok… I’ll go to the bathroom while you get it then, I need to wash my hands anyways.”

They both got up and he explained the waitress that he was just going to get his coat and then he dissapeared into the elevator. Kate on the other hand, went to the bathroom which was near the kitchen of the restaurant. Those were the most wonderful bathrooms she had ever seen, no joke. While washing her hands and getting her hair fixed someone knocked on the door making her jump on the loud noise. It was obviously a man.

\- “It’s occupied.”

\- “I know, who’s there?” That wasn’t Seth’s voice and now she was scared of who it might be.

\- “Umm..” suddently she didn’t knew what was like to talk. “It’s Kate, who are you?”

\- “Miss can you open the door please?” The man was starting to sound like a creep.

\- “I’m not opening the door man, who are you?”

\- “My name is Aiden Tanner, I’m the director of the restaurant, can you please open it?”

Since Seth kidnapped her she’s been scared all the time it might happen again with other guy, it’s nonsense but she’s just scared and vulnerable like this.

Opening the door she said: “Oh my god, I’m so sorry I thou-Ahh!” The man came suddently in as soon as she opened the door, covering her mouth with his hand and grabbing her, immediatly closing the door behind him, leaving both of them closed inside the women’s bathroom. “Shhh, don’t scream or I’ll hurt your beautiful body, you don’t want that, do you sweetheart?”

Tears were already forming in her eyes and falling down her cheeks. How could she tell he was also a kidnapper or a rapper? All the thoughts were coming to her head now: How she loved Kisa, how she would have a better death if Seth just killed her when the day came, how she was slowly falling in love with Seth, how she was in the middle of being rapped and how Seth wasn’t there to do a thing. She doubts someone at the restaurant heard any noises, the bathroom is hidden in the middle of the corridor to the kitchen.

The man grabbed some toilet paper and filled her mouth with it, making it impossible for her to scream for help. Still holding her body so she couldn’t punch him or run, he tied her hands and feet with some rope he had in his pockets, looked like he was a profissional at rapping girls, or even boys. But why her?

\- “My boss is going to love you princess, your body is so girly and cute” while talking he kept touching her, touching her neck, her arms, her stomach, her breasts, her tights… She couldn’t stop herself from crying and almost loosing her voice for trying to scream.

He had her tied up and laid on the floor, now calling his boss she supposed.

\- “Mr.Malvado, you won’t believe what I got tonight… Jackpot Sir. I’ll take her now, do you mind if I play with her a little bit? She looks delicious, must taste like hot sweet cherry pie.” Nodding, her turned the phone off.

\- “He says says I can have some fun with you but only for a few hours baby.” (“Fun, define fun”) She already knew what fun meant. Rapping and abusing, that was what they called fun.

Suddently a loud knock on the door was heard and a relaxing and soft voice after. “Kate, are you in there?” Seth. Seth’s voice. She started to try to scream even more loud, screaming for her life until the abuser slapped her on the face and told her to keep shut. “Kate?”

She started to cry even more, the only thing that could save her wasn’t going to know that she was inside that bathroom, about to be raped.

\- “Shh, it’s going to be ok baby.” The rapper started to touch her tights again, now his hands coming up on her belly and of course, her pussy.

Her crying became impossible to stop.

Another loud noise was heard and this time a really loud noise, trying to look back at the door, now broken, Kate saw the only thing that could save her right now, Seth. He came back for her. The man who kidnapped her and took her to dinner came back to save her from this rapper. Her crying intensified by seeing him not run to her but to that prick who was still with his hands on her panties.

\- “You sick fuck” Seth wasn’t that great expressing his emotions, he just ran to the abuser and spanked him over and over and over, until they were both covered in blood, specially Tanner who was now unconscious. Trying get up to tell Seth it was enough she ended up falling due to her weakness and impuslive crying which caught his attention. Running to her he untied her feet and arms and took the paper out of her mouth, her beggining to cough. He grabbed a cup and filled it with water, also taking a chance to clean his hands filled with blood.

He gave her the cup and took a hold of her face, looked her in the eyes and then hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry I let this happen to you.” His voice was heartbreaking.

She started to cry even more. “P-Please let’s go home.”

He nodded and grabbed her, taking her in his arms since she wasn’t able to walk dueing to her nervousness. He paid the waitress and told her to clean the bathroom mess and to call the police about it but to not meantion they were both there tonight.

Once they left the restaurant and he got her into the car they drove off home, silenced. Kate had now stopped crying forming a serious expression on her face, just like Seth’s.

They got home, Kate now getting control of her body, being able to walk slowly. It was already 1:13 a.m so everyone in the neighbourhood was asleep. “C’mon” he held her hand, her jumping at the touch, still not recovered from her trauma.

\- “It’s okay, I’m here now, you’re safe” His words were soft but not enough.

They got inside the house, going both upstairs. “You can use the bathroom first, I’ll wait in my room”. She nodded, she just wanted to rest for now but probably she wasn’t going to be sleeping for the next 10 days. Truth, he had one bathroom in his room and another downstairs but he didn’t wanted to leave her alone now, not for a bit, not at all.

She dropped her purse at her room and took her shoes off, leaving herself in that dress. She walked to his room and he was sitting on the bed with his head buried in his hands.

\- “Seth?” her voice was broken.  
He didn’t move a finger neither said a word.

She moved near him, now standing between his legs and touched his face. “Seth… Please look at me.” Tears were starting to fall from her eyes, falling into his hair.

He finally looked at her, his face was sad and dissapointed. He had dissapointed himself and even worse, he dissapointed Kate.

\- “Please don’t punish yourself, it’s not your fault.” She looked him in his eyes, this time not looking away, even though she was crying.

\- “It is my fault, this is all my fault Kate. I shouldn’t have letten you go alone, damn it I shouldn’t even have kidnapped you, it’s all on me Kate.” He wasn’t crying but he was devastated.

\- “It’s not okay, it’s not...” tooking him in her arms, she hugged him tightly before kissing his cheek and going to the bathroom.

The times she was alone were the worst, all of it kept coming back, his words, his touch, his facial expressions. She would never forget this. Once she got off the bathroom, her body wrapped around a towel, he wasn’t sitting on the bed anymore. “Seth?”

\- “I’m here” from where his voice was coming she knew he was downstairs. She put on her pijamas – a tshirt and some shorts and her flipflops.

Still having difficulties to walk, she finally got downstairs and noticed he was cooking. Cooking at 1:32 a.m, awkward. “Seth, what are you doing?”

\- “I can’t think of what happened tonight, I need a distraction and this just came in my mind.”

He had been really affected by all of this. She couldn’t leave him alone either, not now.

\- “Seth we both need to rest can you please just go upstairs and lay down?” walking to him she took him in her tiny arms one more time and looked up. “Please...”

He dropped what he was doing, which was probably pancakes and accepted her offer.

Both of them stopped between their rooms.

\- “Goodnight Seth.” she was smiling.

\- “Goodnight Kate.” he was smiling.

Both of them parted different ways, to each others rooms.

*  
3:54 a.m

\- “Seth?” whispering, Kate was right next to his door which was open. “Are you awake?”

\- “Mhm” He “mhmed” which probably meant yes.

\- “I can’t sleep...” she had been awake for some time unable to get the thoughts out of her own mind.

He turned the nightstand light on. “Come here.” He was rubbing his eyes, probably sleepy eyes. She walked in near the bed and laid down his side not too close but not too far either, after all, he was still a thieve.

\- “Thank you…for not letting me be alone.”

\- “Shh, sleep now okay? You need to rest.”

\- “You too”

\- “I ain’t ever letting you out of my sight again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late reply in here, i've been thinking how I should do this. I want it to be slowburn but at the same time I just want them to kiss it's honestly so HARD! to write this.  
> I tried to make this chapter more dark and introducing a more open relationship between Kate and Seth, I hope I'm not going too fast tho!
> 
> i hope you've liked this, if you did please leave kudos and comments, love you all xoxo.


End file.
